Once In Winter
by chocoswift
Summary: sebuah cerita pendek tentang antara Kise dan Kuroko. Fail!Fluff


**Once in Winter**

 **Day by Day**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **KiKuro**

 **Romance, Fail!Fluff, Drama, BL, Canon**

 **One Shot!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Manis bagai madu.

Itulah yang Kuroko rasakan semenjak akhir pertandingan Winter Cup. Kejadian langka dimana seorang model dan aktor yang di agung agungkan oleh para fans, Kise Ryouta, menyatakan cinta kepada Kuroko setelah Seirin memenangkan pertandingan Winter Cup melawan Rakuzan.

"Yosh! Kita menang Kuroko!" teriak Kagami senang ketika mereka sedang berada di loker untuk mengganti baju. Pernyataan itu hanya dibalas oleh senyuman dan anggukan dari sang bayangan Seirin.

Ketika Kuroko hendak membuka locker miliknya, terdapat amplop yang berwarna kuning yang terjatuh. Dia mengutipnya dan memandangi amplop tersebut. Kuroko mengerutkan jidatnya. 'Surat dari siapa?' batin Kuroko. Kagami yang berdiri di sebelah Kuroko melihat amplop yang dipegang Kuroko.

"Kuroko," panggil Kagami.

"Ha'I, ada apa Kagami-kun?" balas sang bayangan.

"Itu amplop siapa?" tanya Kagami sambil menunjuk amplop kuning yang bersemayam di tangan Kuroko.

"Ah! Bukan apa apa Kagami-kun," balas Kuroko lalu melipat amplop tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Kagami hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali menyusun barang barang di locker untuk di simpan di dalam tas.

"Minna, aku pulang duluan," ucap Kuroko mengumumkan. Sang pelatih, Aida Riko, hanya mengangguk tanda persetujuan. Kuroko membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju jalan keluar. Namun, hatinya penasaran dengan isi amplop itu, uangkah? Atau undangan? Kuroko tidak pernah tahu.

Sambil berjalan Kuroko mengambil amlop tersebut dan membuka isinya. Ternyata itu adalah pesan.

 _Tunggu aku di belakang stadion_

Begitulah kira kira isi daripada surat tersebut. Siapa ini? Perampok? Pencuri? Pedofil?Atau pembegal? Kuroko awalnya tidak mau pergi, namun ini bukanlah sifat Kuroko yang suka PHP. Terpaksa Kuroko berjalan ke arah pintu belakang stadion. Kuroko membuka ponselnya untuk melihat jam sekarang.

 _08.07 p.m_

Kuroko menatap pohon sakura yang kini rontok karena dinginya hawa musim dingin. Kuroko memandang kiri kanan.

'Tidak ada orang,' batin Kuroko kesal. Mungkin ini hanyalah sebuah trik lelucon yang dibuat anak anak jahil. Kuroko berjalan kembali stadion Winter Cup. Namun, baru melangkah 1 tapak kini ada orang di ujung sambil melambai lambai tangannya. Kuroko mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Kise-kun?"gumam Kuroko pelan.

"Maaf mem…buathhh…mu…tu.. …hah..ggu," ucap Kise si sela sela pengambilan oksigen dari udara bebas.

"Kise-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi~…. Aku menyukaimu," ucap Kise langsung tanpa ba bi bu. Mata Kuroko terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Ya.. Aku jug—,"

"Bukan Kurokocchi~…. Aku menyukaimu lebih dari teman atau lebih tempatnya…..sebagai sepasang kekasih," ucapan terakhir Kise membuat wajah Kise memerah bagai tomat. Kuroko diam.

"Bagaimana Kurokocchi? Apa kau menerimanya?"

Sulit bagi Kuroko untuk mengatakan tidak. Kuroko hanya mengaguk kepalanya tanda setuju. Senyuman bahagia mengambang di wajah Kise. Lalu dia memeluk Kuroko dengan erat.

Disitulah segalanya bermula.

Dimana sebuah keajaiban muncul.

Cinta yang manis.

Yang selalu saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Kuroko tahu bahwa Kise itu seseorang yang sangat sibuk. Pekerjaannya sebagai model menuntut waktu lebih untuk di studio daripada di rumah. Saat itu pertengahan bulan Agustus. Hujan menguyur kota Tokyo sejak jam menunjukan pukul 7 tadi sekarang sudah jam 10. Kuroko Tetsuya duduk di kasurnya yang terletak tepat di sebelah jendela sambil memandangi hujan yang belum menunjukan tanda tanda bahwa dia akan berhenti. Kebetulan orang tua Kuroko sedang keluar kota, Kuroko beranjak dari kasurnya dan berniat mengujungi kekasihnya itu.

Dia membuka payung dan bersiap untuk menerobos miliyaran tetes air hujan hanya dengan payung. Apartement Kise tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Tangan kurus Kuroko memegang payung sebagai modal satu satunya untuk melindungi diri.

Sesampainya di apartement Kise, Kuroko masuk ke dalam lift dan memencet tombol nomor 8. Segera lift itu membawa individu yang berada di dalamnya ke lantai destinasi. Sesmpainya di lantai 8, Kuroko menerusuri lorong dan mendapati kamar nomor 804. Kuroko menekan nomor password dan berhasil.

Mata Kuroko dihadiahi pemandangan—menurutnya—seram. Kise tergeletak di lantai pintu masuk dengan posisi terlungkup. Bajunya basah kuyup yang menunjukan bahwa Kise berlari pulang. Kuroko langsung panik. Segera dia mengangkat tubuh Kise dan memopangnya ke sofa terdekat. Setelah meletakkan Kise si sofa, Kuroko memegang kening milik kekasihnya.

"Panas," gumamnya. Dia segera berlari ke dapur untuk membuatkan kompres. Kuroko kembali dengan kain kompres di tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas kening Kise. Beberapa kali pemuda biru tersebut mengganti kompresnya sampai Kise membuka matanya.

Pandangan Kise masih buram untuk melihat orang yang merawatnya namun dia tahu bahwa orang itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Kurokocchi~ apakah itu kau?"

"Iya Ryota-kun. Ini aku,"

"Ah ternyata bukan mimpi,"

Manis bukan?

Memiliki orang di sisimu.

Tak perduli seberapa banyak kalian bertengkar,

Ataupun saling mengurui satu sama lain.

Tetap saja kalian akan minta maaf dan kembali menjalin hubungan walau sudah tidak bebicara selama seminggu.

Ada suatu saat di bulan Desember dimana salju mulai turun sebagai hadiah dari Tuhan untuk kota Tokyo. Orang sibuk berlalu lalang di jalanan dengan pakaian tebal untuk melindungi diri dari dinginnya kota Tokyo tak kecuali pemuda bersurai kuning yang sudah menunggu sejak 45 menit yang lalu sambil memainkan telepon gengamnya, sesekali dia mengecek jam tangannya untuk melihat waktu.

 _06:50 p.m_

Penyamaran sempurna untuk mengelabui fans fantik yang gila itu. bebarapa kali dia harus menghembuskan hawa hangat untuk menghangatkan tangan miliknya.

"Doumo Ryouta-kun,"

"AHHH! Tetsuyacchi~ jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu-ssu," Kise mengambek seperti anak kecil. Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf terlambat, tadi ibuku menyuruhku membersihkan rumah," jelas Kuroko.

"Tidak, bukan masalah. Aku juga tidak menunggu lama," bohong! Jelas jelas dia sudah menunggu hampir 1 jam.

Mereka berdua berjalan menerusuri jalanan Tokyo yang dipenuhi orang yang akan merayakan natal. Kise melihat orang orang berdiri di trotoar dan menyanyikan lagu rohani. Kise memberikan beberapa Yen ke kotak yang disediakan untuk diberikan ke Gereja. Mereke melanjutkan perjalanan lalu sampailah di sebuah café. Mereka memasuki cafe tersebut dan disambut oleh pelayan. Lalu pelayan pria tesebut membawa mereka ke ruang VIP dimana terletak di lantai paling atas café. Mereka dipersilahkan duduk oleh pelayan lalu mereka pergi. Kise membuka jacketnya dan diketahui bahwa dia sedang memakai tuxedo yang sukses membuat dia semakin tampan di mata seorang Kuroko. Dia tersenyum lembut kepada pemuda bersurai biru langit tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan datang membawa makanan khusus orang VIP. Setelah acara makan malam selesai. Kise membuka suara. Dia mengeluarkan kotak kecil di saku blazernya. Kemudian dia berlutut di sebelah Kuroko. Kuroko membulatkan matanya.

"Tetsuyacchi~ tak terasa ini sudah 4 tahun dia menjalin hubungan—" Kise menarik jeda sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Aku mau hubungan yang lebih jauh."

"Maukah kau manjadi pasangan hidupku sampai kita tua nanti?" tanya Kise dengan mata penuh harapan. Mata yang sama ketika Kise pertama kali menyatakan cinta kepadanya di belakang stadion Winter Cup 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Ya, aku mau," jawab Kuroko dengan lantang. Kemudian Kise memasukkan cincin berlian ke jari manis Kuroko. Pemuda biru tersebut blushing berat ketika Kise menyentuh tangannya dengan lembut. Kise berdiri dan memeluk Kuroko. Tidak tidak bukan pelukan maut Kise dulu yang membuat siapapun dipeluknya sesak nafas.

Melainkan pelukan hangat yang menyelimuti tubuh kecil Kuroko. Tak peduli seberapa dingin udara di luar, pelukan ini mempu membuat mereka bedua merasa hangat. Seolah dunia hanya da mereka bedua yang mengisinya. Lalu Kise melepas pelukannya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kuroko. Dia mengulum bibir cherry tersebut dengan lembut dan Kuroko yang sempat shock pun mulai membalas ciuman cintanya.

Kisah yang manis dan hangat bagai memakan es krim dan secangkir kopi hangat secara bersamaan.

Kebahagiaan yang meliputi mereka.

Akankah ini bisa berakhir seperti ini selamanya?

Atau akan berakhir seperti api yang membakar kertas lusuh dengan cepat?

Jawabannya lihat saja.

Semuanya itu rencana Tuhan, bukan?

.

.

.

 **Owari**

* * *

haii konbanwa minna. ini pertama kalinya Author buat fanfic fluff. aneh gak sih? gomen author gila ini seenaknya tidak mempublish chapter baru malah buat fanfic baru *gaknyambung#plakk* silahkan Reviewnya...critics,compliment,flames are accepted... so byeee

 **Merry Christmas 3**


End file.
